ALL WAS A LIE
by name95349
Summary: Rin was force to be friends with the most in unpopular girl might as well a dare What happens when she finds out
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERY ONE THIS IS A REPLACE MENT ON"I AM LOST" SO I HOPE YOU LIKE ITS A B RS xANE**

* * *

CV THIS IS NO CHAPTER

"WHY!? ALL THIS TIME IT WAS LIKE A DARE.!"Mato yelled "YES AND IM SORRY!" Rin Okumura said .rin and mato were outside at lunch students saw them arguing

STUDENT PROFILE

MATO .K

blue eyes , tanish skin , black hair ,

activites, basktball , advance art

percinality, non talkive , sometimes kind but silent.

popularity none \ loner of the school

grade, strat As second highest than yokio,

STUDENT PROFILE

RIN.O

blue eyes ,pale ,black hair

activeties , cooking , soccer,

persinality, nice to talk to ,kind to everyone,

popularity , he is knone as the hottie of the school

grades As,Bs,and Cs


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIII! SO THIS IS CHAPTER 1 **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

RIN POV

I see many girls saying '_ahh rin ku marry meee!' _but i just ignor them but there is one girl in this school who dosent say anything to me the girl is Mato .k she silent all the time i even ask her to draw me a rose to see how good of a drawer she is after school she gave me the drawing of a rose it look cute and all but i wander what her voice sounds like .Im always staring at her i even sometimes see her get bulied she dosent tell next day she being bulied 3 girls the two girls had a hold of Matos arms and 1 girl punch her in the stoumach Mato chough a lot of blood until i said "Leave her alone" i yelled the girls were shock so they ran away.I stared at Mato who was still on the ground but i also didnt like her so i left her to her dorm.

* * *

MATO POV

Im always bulied pysicly and mentaly some 3 girls hit my stoumch but i didnt give up.i also felt someone carrie me but

i need to find that per son and say thank you.

* * *

RIN POV

I was with my friends bon shima and komokara (A\N that bald kid) we were playing truth or dare i pick dare .Bon said "I dare you to hang out and become friends with that Mato girl " my eyes widen i had no choce "...fine then" i said ."Do i go to her now"i said "Yes"Bon said .i left

* * *

NO POV

Rin knok on matos drom the door open it was Mato she just looked and rin like as if she was saying what do you whant "I was just wandering if ...uhhh do you know how to cook?-_-"_'what a dumm question'_ Mato thought. Mato nods."Oh ok ummm do you-"until Mato clossed the door in front of him

* * *

**I REGRET NOTHING^^ **

**RIN:SO WHAT HAPPEN IN THE STORY **

**ME : OH YOU WILL SEE IN THE FUTURE **

**MATO:...**

**RIN :IS SHE EVER GOING TO SAY SOMETHING **

**ME:SHE WILL DONT WORRY :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ill only be focasing this story kk HI EVERYBODY **_

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

_MATO POV _

_I _lay in my room doing nothing but when i look out the window rin was still there when he looks up he sees me he smiles i i say "What in the world do you want Okumura Rin " he glups i glare "N-Nothig i was just wandering if you want to be friends"rin said "I dont need friends isaid "Yes you do you even whant to die alone no friends or family do you prefer to be all alone with no help Mato!"rin said rin notice that my eyes widden i look down in my room "GO AWAY!" i yelled "No unless you accept!" rin said i sigh i jump out of my window and landed safly to the ground "fine i will be your friend okumura rin."thats all i said

* * *

RIN POV

"Fine ill be your friend okumura rin" Mato said i was shocked she spoke her voice was soft i blush "Get that blush of your face okumura." Mato said i glup and nod "...follow me"Mato said "Uhhhh ok i gues "i said as me and mato walk i said "your not going to do anything bad ''i said "no "Mato said ." Were are we going somewere ...just follow me"mato said "Mato umm your alwas silent whats the mat-"my eyes widden she took me me to a place with many roses sunflower and sukura trees."Mato this is butiful "i look to by left my smilled with a blush in her cheeks "Your blushing "i said "Oh sorry "Mato mummerd "nahh its fine "i smilled.

* * *

**sorry its short**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI THERE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

MATO POV

I blush and smilled "Hey your blushing"Rin said "sorry "i mummerd rin came closer to me i back away he put his hands on my shoulder Rins face is inches from mine he kissed me my face fells like it was on fire but a good feeling not a bad one he pulls me away."Im sorry didnt nean to"rin said "Its fine" i said he sees me but i look at a differnt derectionbut i still blush i back away and ran away i was nurvus.

* * *

RIN POV

I cant belive i kiss her i thought.i go to my dorm room "Were wer you nissan" my brother said "Just talking a walk." i said 'what if she finds out if im a drmon am i haveing feelings for her no i cant its all just a dare!'i thought when i fell asleep a girl she look a lot like Mato but differnt she had long unevan pigtails bakini top short shorts knee high boots blue eyes white puples and two rings around them "hey im rin whats yours"i said "You cased her pain i know what you are doing a dare all you are doing is a dare how coud you leave her alone but if she sufders pain from you I WILL KILL YOU!"i was shock "exzactly who are you" i said " im black rock shooter matos otherself."and she dissaper.I woke up 'All was a dream'

* * *

NO POV

As rin was walking to Matos dorm '_hmmm whats an otherself ill ask mato' _rin thought Rin knok on the door of matos bilding "Morning Rin ""Morning Mato" Rin and Mato were walking to school "Hey mato whats an otherself."Rin said "Ummm an otherself is another person who takes some ones pain away why have you met one to?"Mato said "Yeah her name was black rock shooter and she said she knows you."Rin said "Yup shes emotionless but shes kind"mato said witha smile."Oi,Rin get over here i need to talk to you!"bon said with his two friends "Ah Mato ill go talk to some one head befor me ok" rin said " Ok"Mato said she left

* * *

**HI EVERY ONE I WAS BORD SHE NOO SCHOOOOL! YEHHH. :)B **

**only be focasing on this story!**

**bye-bye**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE HI STAR AND YU**

* * *

RIN POV

"Hey guys"i said "Rin how is you and Mato going? I notice she talks to you a lot"bon said "Yeah you know im starting to like her"i said "She also and my brother said we are going on a mission with the next in line palin for we need to kill a demon."i said with a smile."we'll work with a next in line palin?" shima said i lets get going i said

* * *

MATO POV

As i head to the school '_Mato lets talk' _Rock Said '_whats the matter_ i ask '_i dont trust that rin kid at all_' rock said '_But i do why' _i said '_Mato just be carful i have a bad feeling about him mato san' _Rock said '_ill be fine rock dont worry'_i said and i went to class in time 'today im on a mission and will be working with cram school students.i thought with a smile and was doing my work

* * *

NO POV STUDENTS ARE AT CRAM SCHOOL

"Ok class an advance exorcist will come but she is next in line to become palin." yukio said came in was Mato kouri next in line to become a palin "Hello stoudents im Mato kouri but please refur me as Mato not miss Kurio ok" mato said."Mato your an exorcist why didnt you tell me that-" but mato cut rin off " please sit down." Mato said ''Mato listen to me!" Rin said "Okumura Rin ill say this once sit down now!"Mato said "Hey dont yell at Rin suguro said ''...''Mato thought'_mato need help' _rock said.'_Yes please'Mato said _ Mato whent under the table everyone thauht she is crazy until something glow blue "Teacher something wrong"Izumo said until a girl with armor shod up "EVERY ONE BE QUIET" SAID "Who are you "Shiemi Said im am insan black rock shooter Mato other self listen whats she says''I brs said "How do we know your lieing "Suguro said."ohhh are you sure_ 'crack_' lets have a baltle Suguro vs me "I BRS said Rock sumend her sword Suguro glup "Fine you vs me" suguro said Later everyone was outside what there about to see

* * *

**HI THERE **

**THEIS**

**IS **

**GOING **

**TO**

**BE **

**SUGURO**

**VS**

**I.B.R.S**

**THEN **

**RIN**

**VS**

**I.B.R.S**

**BYE-BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE WELL ... I HAVENT BEEN FEELING WELL BUT IM FIND JUST PAIN IM SOME AREAS BUT IM FINE-_-**

* * *

**NO POV **

As IBRS charged at suguro she punch suguro in the face he mouth was coverd in kick IBRS in to stoumach she choft a little of blood."Stop i'll fight you rock "Rin yelled "Rin you idiot im fine."Suguro yelled "She is stronger than you and you know it why not demon vs an otherself" Rin yelled "Ok then "Suguro said

* * *

RIN POV

As i ran twards rock i swing my sward i slice her arm of she somand a gun and her arm began to move twareds her gun i slice the gun in half"Im not feeling pain the one whos feeling the pain is mato"Rock said "What do you mean"i said "Mato is taking all the pain i have if i cut my salf she takes my pain if im in the other world if i die she will forgert the person she loves and cares about. so your not hurting me your hurting mato''she hits me but i thoight he was lieing i cut her giving a long but scar on her tarso she laghtfs insanly but i hit her sending her to the wall when rock turnd to then fel to the ground she look up at us and said to me "Uhhhh G-Go t-to h***"befor passingout

* * *

MATO POV

When i wake up i notice 2 things one im at a cram school classes.2Im shritless and i have bandages i look to my left cramschool students were looking at me with worry eyes"im fine dont worry i said Rin and suguro was staring at me "Ok class to day we are going to talk about otherseleves .otherseleves are differnt from humands and demons there aperance looks like a human but there eyes and skin are different to otherseleves takes there counterpartners painbut the only problem is only girls have otherseleves"

* * *

SORRY ITS SHORT I FEEL BAD SO ILL MAKE ANOTHER ON SATERDAY GUESS EATING THAT LARGE CHOCOLATE KISS WAS A BAD IDEA—-–


	7. Chapter 7

**HI EVERONE YU AndSTAR IV BEEN FEELING BETER YAAYYY OK LETS GET SEREUS**

* * *

MATO POV

After class i gave about otherseleves it was lunch time i sat alone as always "Hey Mato san"Suguro said "Uhhhh im sorry are you ok "i ask yeahhe said and then rin came "HEYYYY! Mato :) are you feeling ok"Rin said i nod suguro leaves Rin sat next to me "Mato your a kind person "he baries his face in my chest i hit his head "Oi rin ku my wound still hurts can you get off me"i said"Oh sorry put your head on my sholder(A\N using the shoulder part from a fateful meeting)when lunch was over i walk to class and when i came to class Rin was with me sience partners when we finish we won 1st place then a mounth past and i notice Rin is distanceing from me he ignors me and donent talk to me later i turned to a Palin i should be happy but im not '_i told you i had a bad feeling about him but you wouldent listen.' _Rock said "...im going to agree to you on this one rock has he abondond me ? rock chan"i said to rock telapaticly'_i think your boyfriend aboandon you '_rock said "Hey i said '_well i need to go'_ Rock said she disapere

* * *

NO POV

Mato layed in bed she cried until she got a text from Rin she gasp when she read the text'_met me tomarow at lunch i need to talk to you ok'_ rins text said Mato send him'_Ok:) rin ku_

* * *

RIN POV

I know i was going to regert this but i was force to end my friendship with Mato it was all a dare."Hey rin i know its a dare im sorry."Suguro said i know isaidok i said '_im sorry mato chan'_

* * *

**OH NO IM RUNNING OUT OF BATERY ILL MAKE ANOTHER TOMARROW :) I PROMISSSSS**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi every one a promis is a promis this part is sad to me **

* * *

NO POV

When it was lunch time Mato saw rin looking down "Rin!"Mato yelled"Hey Mato...look there is something i need to tell you."rin said "Me to "Mato said "Oh ok Mato tell me "rin said "You are now looking at a palin"Mato said with a smile"W-what thats awsome mato congradulations"rin said "now what did you whant to tell me." Mato said "...Mato.. i think we cant be friends anymore."rin said "Rin what are you talking about your joking right."Mato said with a worry "No this no joke im sorry Mato but.-"rin said but was cut off by mato"But what!"Mato said "..All was a dare with me suguro shima and (A\N uhh forgot that balds kid name lets call him bald kid)"Rin said "ALL WAS LIKE A DARE"Mato yelled "YES AND IM SORRY"Rin said every one saw them arguing Mato squezed her fist then slap Rin in the face "Screw you!IHATE I HATE RINN!"Mato said she ran sud there motion less "Rin we are sorry Rin ku"Three girls said at the same rin ignor the girls and left.

* * *

RIN POV

I was at class science mato was at a different table all alone I felt bad for Mato maybe i should apligize yeah at break time.7 minutes later i come to mato but she puts on a pare of headphones and did her homework.i tap her shoulder she takes off her headphones "Hey how are you."i said shoot i forgot i stop befrending her "How am i doing ohh im doing good thanks for asking oh yeah i forgot "Mato said befor kicking me im my knee i yelp she put her headphones on and ignor me school was over i followed her home he tures around and glares at me "GO AWAY I DONT WHANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!GO AWAY!

* * *

**ITS SHORT I KNOW **

**OUT OF BATTERY MADE THIS STORY ON MY TABLET I CANT US MY LAPTOP ITS SLOW **

**BYE BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**_hi star dont worry they will be together_**

* * *

MATO POV

'_WHY WHY WHHYY! RINN '_ i thought as i bang and puch the wall hard and as i was crying 'RIN IS HEARTLESS AND AN IDEOT I TOLD I TOLD YOU MATO ...SORRY I-I DID'T-!' but rock was cut off ''_ROCK LETS SWICH YOU BE IN MY BODY AND ILL BE IN YOURS PLEAS PLEAS ROCK~' mato said '_...fine lets swich' Then mato and rock swich rock was now in mato and mato was in rocks body'DONT WORRY MATO NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!' rock said with a smerk 'Ok bye bye "mato said she disapere yahhn ill go to sleep **THE NEXT DAY **Rock who was in side matos body walk all by herself as always she notice shima was walking by himself the the bald kid then suguro were together walking to school"Hey is that mato lets go talk to her.'' suguro said "Hey mato chan "Suguro i smerk im going to scare them "The in the wprld do you want "i said with a montone voice shima ran away then i walk away

* * *

_RIN POV_

I saw mato "Mato i wanted to say is that im-"but i was cut off but Mato hug me "Rinn im sorry please forgive me" Rock said i smile and hug her back "Well lets go mato chan" i said she smiles and we left but i notice something strang im 5th priode her eyes look a bit pinkish like perple but i ignor it mabye she is with her other self so much maybe there the counterpartner i smiled at her she smiled back "Nehh rin follow me"Mato said "Ok"i said "...rin come close very close i whnt to do some thing"Mato said "Ok"I said thinking what we are going to do we were like nose to nose our lips were about to met when boom a gun shot mato shot me in the stoumach "...OKUMURA RIN!

* * *

**SOOO SORRY IM RUNNING OUT OF BATTERY BYE BYE R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**_HI EVERY ONE HOW ARE YOU I KNOW I KNOW THE RELATION SHIp_**

* * *

RIN POV

Mato shot me i was shock"W-Why mato"I said "okumura rin im am insane black rock shooter i possed matos body i evan warnd you about her to leave her alone" she said"So your that crazy woman that i was fighting..." i said until she squezed her head "Ahhhh my head"She said i stude up her in the stoumach when her eyes trund blue "Ehhh what happen?"mato ask "Mato he-"i said befor i was cut off "Rin what did you do to me dont you see i dont whant to see yo-" i cut her off By giving her a kiss in the lips "Rin i-i .Wait you kissed me on purpus."Mato yelled "No as i touch her hand blue flames began to cover our bodys "...Mato im so so so sorry i know what i did was wrong all i said was a lie me suguro and his friends had a dare and i was supost to hang out with you but when we started to hang out a lot im starting to like you more like i love you and all i did was wrong can you-" but i was cut off "Ohh rin i love you to.I forgive all you did rin." mato said when she lets go of me she was actaly crying i hug her more we hold hands as we walk home together to matos dorm then min

THE NEXT DAY

Mato jumps on me as i give her a pigback ride we both lafes then we go to the beach with the exorcist and i had a major nosebleed how mato looks in a bikini she blushes the way i look shirtless (A\N me friend says i have a prtty **** up mind i was planing to have rin about to get a head shot—_–) the next day i was walking with mato she was talking about god who knows but i just cant stop looking at her when she gives me a kiss on the cheek i blush red as a tomato she gigles a she disapere i had a dream about the otherworld rock is with a guy who looks like me but shes different he has blue eyes black hair a bikini top a trench cout and knee high boots and the kiss the hug when i woke up i was shocked i should tell mato."MATO guess what your other self is with-" i was cut of again what is with this woman "i know she is with your otherself and she turned bake to normal im happy for her

* * *

whoop im done but not with this story bye bye


	11. Chapter 11

**HI THIS MAYBE THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY maybe**

RIN POV

* * *

Mato is the one i what and need but what if she dosent accept to be with me well here it gose "M-Mato umm i was wandering if youu whant to be my girlfriend like more than friends?" i ask she smiled and said "Yes rin i whant to be your girlfriend "Mato said with a smile we kiss she said met me at the place i showed you ok rin" mato said "ok"Isaid she left '_Yes i did it i did it ' _ I yelled in my mind Until a portal open it was a boy he look like me "Are you okumura rin?"He ask i nod "im Black knight your otherself you girlfriend of mato kouri." he ask "Yeah"i said Until mato otherslvf "This is my girlfriend you might know her" black said she hugs him well good luck with your girlfriend he said "you to i said back and they both left.

"Were you going nissan"My brother said "im going on a date with mato you know the palin"i said with a grin "Whaaat you on a date hahahahahaha"Yukio said "No im serious i" i said yukio notice im right so i put a sute on with a tie and i left to the plase when i get there mato is their she wore a schert with a blue blouse her hair is strate with a little curles i blush she buy lunch and sit with mato very very close we all snugle together

Mato i love you thats all i can say"i said "Rin i love you to

**The End**

**i might make a part two**


End file.
